


Nunca ayudes a un desconocido

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Marlene consigue escapar de los mortífagos y decide esconderse en el primer lugar que encuentra.





	Nunca ayudes a un desconocido

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: La ausencia de comas es adrede.

Todo estaba muy oscuro. Lo único que podía escuchar era su propio corazón palpitarle intensamente en los oídos. Corría corría sin cesar por aquel bosque como si la vida le fuese en ello. La respiración se le entrecortaba y creía morir cuando oía acercarse alguno de los maleantes cerca de ella.

Quería grita enfrentarse a ellos ella sola pero eran demasiados como para no morir en el intento. Lo mejor que podía hacer era esconderse en el primer lugar que viese.

A lo lejos había una casa que parecía abandonada. Sin embargo no era así ya que estaban las luces encendidas y sentía la presencia de algunas personas por allí. No escuchaba a nadie tan el silencio la acompañaba en aquel tétrico lugar donde halló a las personas que habitaban tiradas en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre a sus alrededores. No sabía si se trataba de brujos o de simples muggles pero tenía bien claro que aquello era obra de los mortífagos los mismos que la perseguían incesantemente para darle muerte como a aquellas inocentes personas. Pasó al lado de una mujer que agarraba a su bebé entre sus brazos y sintió cómo la sangre se le helaba ya que no sería mucho más mayor que ella y vio cómo le arrebataban la vida de aquella manera. Su bebé apenas tendría un año de edad y su diminuto cuerpecito se aferraba a su madre como si aquello le fuese a salvar la vida. Parecía como dormido y a Marlene le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar como hacía su prima pequeña cuando le tocaba darle de comer.

Ahora sentía nostalgia por recordar todo aquello y comenzó a preguntarse si aquella prima seguía viva o si aquellos desgraciados también habían acabado con ella como habían hecho con toda su familia en lo que llevaba de semana.

Decidió apagar todas las luces de la casa. Si no quería que la descubrieran lo mejor sería llamar la atención lo menos posible. Escuchó un ruido en el piso de arriba y a continuación varias pisadas. No quiso saber si se trataba de uno de sus maleantes o no pero no tenía ninguna intención de querer saberlo. Entró en la primera habitación que encontró y se encerró en el armario con la varita en la mano. Se oían pasos en la habitación y el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca e intuía que le habían descubierto. Apretó su varita con todas sus fuerzas esperando su fatídico final. Por extraño que pareciese solo podía pensar en miembros de su familia aquellos que ya no estaban entre nosotros pero que siempre significó algo para ella.

Tenía miedo mucho miedo. Sabía que de ese día no iba a pasar porque iba a ser casi imposible pero no pensaba morir siendo una cobarde que no se enfrentó a sus enemigos como buena Gryffindor que era. Fuese quien fuese no debía estar acompañado porque tan solo escuchaba la respiración acompasada de una sola persona. Por la sombra que se veía a través de la rendija de la puerta del armario pudo comprobar que tampoco se trataba de alguien muy alto. ¿Y si estaba equivocada y no era ninguno de sus perseguidores? Salió sigilosamente de su escondite sin soltar su varita y antes de que pudiera darle tiempo a su presunto rival a hacer cualquier movimiento le lanzó un hechizo desarmante que no sirvió de nada puesto que no llevaba varita.

Se trataba de una niña que no podría tener más de trece años de edad. Le recordaba tanto a su vecina con aque rostro dulce e inocente y tan frágil que en cualquier momento pareciera que se fuera a desquebrajar por todos lados.

—Hola, pequeña —susurró Marlene a la niña—, ¿cómo te llamas?

La niña no contestó solo emitió un respingo cuando Marlene le empezó a hablar y parecía negarse a contestar. Lo único que quería era tranquilizarla y pensó que lo más sensato sería salir de allá puesto que corría bastante peligro. Se cuestionó el hecho de su era muggle varias veces ya que carecía de varita y tal vez no tenía la menos idea de lo que ocurría en aquel lugar aunque también podía ser una squib y de ahí que estuviera desarmada.

—Yo me llamo Marlene, Marlene McKinnon, ¿y tú? —No se le ocurría nada mejor para tranquilizarla ya que cada vez estaba más tensa y en cualquier momento echaría a correr cosa que sería bastante peligroso teniendo en cuenta lo que había ahí fuera.

—Stephanie Adler —respondió con timidez.

Marlene con toda la paciencia del mundo siguió preguntándole cosas que la pequeña contestaba lo más breve posible ya que se notaba que desconfiaba de ella. Y lo comprendía viendo la masacre que había en el salón.

Cogió a la niña de la mano para sacarla de allí lo antes posible. Sin soltar la varita ni quitar la vista en todos lados salieron de la casa con sumo cuidado de no ser vistos ni oídos por nadie. Por el momento no había nadie en los alrededores de la casa por lo que podrían caminar sin problemas.

Cuando ya hubieron caminado un rato Marlene se percató de que llevaba demasiado rato sin ingerir un solo alimento por lo que sacó algo de comida de la mochila que llevaba a la espalda para ambas. Se giró a Stephanie para preguntarle si tenía hambre pero no pudo formular una sola palabra cuando una daga plateada le rajó lentamente el cuello haciendo que se desangrara lentamente mientras aquella aparentemente inocente niña sacaba a relucir la más siniestras de las sonrisas.

—Mi mamá siempre dice —comenzó a decir Stephanie— que no debo confiar en los desconocidos. Y por eso los maté a todos.

La vida de Marlene se iba apagando lentamente mientras retumbaba en sus oídos las sórdidas risotadas de su asesina viéndola morir...

* * *


End file.
